


Everything Pitch Perfect

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Drabbles and one shots with little to no editing, just Ideas I quickly jotted down





	1. Chapter 1

“Swanson open this fucking door right now!” Jesse looked at the door in confusion wondering if he were dreaming. He really shouldn’t have eaten that week old sushi if it made him hear Beca Mitchell’s voice, he hasn’t seen her in five years. After not hearing anything for a moment he shrugged and pulled his blanket back over him when loud banging on the door nearly made him piss himself. “Jesse!” Scrambling up he opened the door not bothering to look through the peephole, he really should have, it would have prepared him a little to see his ex girlfriend angry and heavily pregnant before he had pulled the door open. 

“H-Hello?” 

“Where were you?!” She jabbed her finger into his chest pushing him back, “You’re best friend is crying because you didn’t show up to his fucking wedding! You were the best man you dumbfuck! God it reeks in here, when was the last time you cleaned this hell hole,” She paused looking him up and down, “When was the last time you showered?” Jesse jerked his head over to the calendar ignoring that jab at him and his home. 

“I got wasted last night and knocked out all day, I completely spaced on his wedding.” He flinched as he watched her cock her fist back when suddenly he heard another familiar voice chuckling behind her. 

“Woah preggers, dial it down a notch.” He slowly opened his eyes to find Stacie Conrad with a firm grasp on Beca’s wrist smiling fondly at her, while Aubrey Posen was looking not so fondly at him. It took a moment of gentle coaxing but Beca finally lowered her fist settling for just a solid glare. 

“How’s Benji?” 

“Devastated thanks to you. You’re lucky as hell Emily couldn’t fit her dress in the car because she would have beat you to a pulp faster than Speedy here. The wedding was beautiful without you Jesse, but It took something out of him seeing his best friend of all time desert him on the best day of his life, it looks like you lost another friend.” Stacie was no longer smiling, and the previous mirth in her voice was long gone replaced with a cold anger, He flinched at the slight reference to what had happened between him and Beca. “He wanted you to have the gift you bought him back, he doesn’t drink and you know that.” Jesse couldn’t hear her, He noticed the ring on Beca’s finger and was thrust back into the past. 

“If you love her so much then why don’t you fucking marry her?!” Jesse spit out at his girlfriend, he was tired from work and jealous that Beca had cancelled on him once again because Stacie needed something. “You’re never with me, it’s always Stacie this, and Stacie that she’s got you so wrapped around her finger that maybe you should be fucking her instead if you aren’t already.” 

“You’re right! She clearly loves me more than you, did you even know that yesterday was my birthday before you blew me off to go drinking with your friends? You say Stacie takes up all my time but in all honesty drinking takes up all of yours! You’re a fucking alcoholic Jesse.” Beca stormed off. 

“Where do you think you’re going?!” 

“To fuck Stacie.”

“I guess you took my advice huh?” He nodded towards the wedding ring on Beca’s hand. Another flash of anger ran through Beca before she calmly nodded. 

“Guess you didn’t take mine.” She nodded towards the multitude of empty beer cans littered through the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“What is that. What are you doing?” Jesse jumped up onto the couch in a crouch staring at his best friend who was giggling quietly behind her hand. “Nononono Stop that! Right now.” Beca started to giggle harder now her whole body shaking with laughter. Jesse cracked a smile falling back on his butt just looking at her. “You really love her huh?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry..” 

“It’s alright it’s a stupid pact we made when we were nine and angry at the world. I’m glad you found her.” 

“I was really going to marry you.” 

“I know, Fate stepped in.” Beca rolled her eyes fondly slapping his knee. “Man i’m glad you found her before we turned thirty, i’d be pissed if you left me at the alter.”

“I wouldn’t have done that...I would have waited until the next day and called for a divorce.” 

“Bleh.” Jesse mocked quietly taking a moment to really look at his best friend, she was a lot happier than he’s seen her in awhile, Practically glowing. If this girl was going to make her this happy he could deal with the pain of loving her and let her go. “So tell me about this Stacie.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse was pissed, he was absolutely livid as he stormed up to the bar ready to give the unsuspecting woman a piece of his mind. He had a tight grip on Beca’s wrist practically dragging the poor girl through the building ignoring her whenever she complained about him hurting her. 

 

“You!” Stacie turned away from her friends a confused smile playing on her lips. 

 

“Me?” She noticed Beca behind him and suddenly it was like he wasn’t even there anymore, her confused smile turned into a flirty grin then quickly turned into irritation when Jesse stepped in front of her blocking Stacie’s view. 

 

“Don’t look at her. Do you know how long i’ve been waiting to get with her? Years! I’ve practically Begged her for years and finally when she agrees you messed it up!” Stacie raised a brow leaning back a little against the bar, she decided she would humor him and stay quiet. Jesse yanked Beca in front of him finally letting go of her wrist, even in the dim lighting Stacie could see the redding of her wrist. “Tell her how you betrayed me.” He reminded her of a disappointed dad forcing his child to admit to stealing something. The normally tough self proclaimed bad ass was standing meekly between them rubbing at her wrist looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here. “Fine i’ll tell her. After years of wooing-” 

 

“Begging.” Beca muttered quietly earning a fierce glare from Jesse and an amused smile from Stacie.

 

“ _ Wooing  _ her she finally agreed to sleep with me and you fucked it up! I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years, I never thought i’d see the day that Beca Mitchell finally agreed to lay with me only for that dream to be crushed by her moaning your name!” Stacie let out a laugh quickly covering her mouth to try and fail to conceal her glee. A couple snickers from behind her broke the dam and she started downright laughing at the man in front of her. 

 

“It’s not fucking funny.” 

 

“Oh no sweetheart, It’s fucking _ hilarious.  _ How are you going to come to me dragging this poor girl by her wrist practically smoking out of the ears because she moaned someone else’s name during a pity fuck? Did you think it was going to get you macho points for confronting me? If anything it makes you look like a prick who depends on pity fucks for his only source of pleasure.” Stacie slid off of her stool turning to Beca who was currently redder than an apple. She took the girl’s wrist with one hand and tilted her chin up with the other. “What on earth could he have done to make you want to even attempt to try with him?” 

 

“He threatened to out me.” A fire flashed in Stacie’s eyes that Beca had never seen before, she swiftly turned around to meet the boy’s irritated gaze. She stabbed her finger into the middle of his chest making him back up a little. 

 

“It wasn’t a pity fuck you fucking blackmailed her! Do you know how fucking low that is, especially with something so precious as her sexuality? You are the lowest of the fucking low and I hope you never get laid again in your fucking life.” Jesse backed up into Stacie’s friend Luke who grabbed his shoulders roughly.

 

“Why don’t I take you outside and show you how much I don’t like blackmailer’s?” Stacie turned Back to Beca the fire behind her eyes softening to a glow. 

 

“Why don’t you come with me to my place and show me just how you moaned my name, I promise this time you won’t get into any trouble.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has legit happened to someone and it's such an asshole move.


End file.
